My Secret Friend
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Mathias nunca espero encontrarse con una "sirena", ni quedar encantado con dicha criatura. Aun cuando estaba comprometido, desarrollo otra clase de sentimientos por la criatura, sin tomar en cuenta de que este odiaba a los humanos en especial a personas como él. Dennor. Nedden.


" _El presente fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre: Halloween a la inversa. Del foro Anteiku"_

Personajes usados: Noruega(Lukas), Dinamarca(Mathias), Suecia(Berwald), Finlandia(Tino), Islandia(Emil), Holanda(Govert). DenNor, NedDen. Insinuación de SuFin.

 **Asradi (mitología nórdica):** pueden ser entendidas como sirenas, criaturas femeninas, acuáticas, de inusual belleza y fragilidad. Las leyendas comentan que la piel de las Asradi es de una blancura increíblemente brillante. Habitan en las heladas aguas del Mar del Norte, y sólo suben a la superficie durante ciertas noches de cielos claros y abiertos. Se dice que las Asradi se bañan con la luz de la luna para platear sus cabellos.

Evitan escrupulosamente cualquier contacto con los seres humanos, especialmente con los hombres, a quienes temen más que a ninguna otra criatura del planeta. Al sentir la mirada de un hombre, el cuerpo de las Asradi se disuelve en la materia que lo compone, agua.

Su ciclo de vida está relacionado con el ciclo lunar, cuya luz las nutre y ampara durante los siglos que llegan a vivir. El sol, en cambio les produce la muerte.

 **Hela** : hija de Loki. Diosa del inframundo, Helheim.

Sin más que aclarar, disfruten el fic :D

.-.-.-.-

 _ **Ven conmigo entre los árboles. Nos recostaremos en el césped y dejaremos las horas pasar.**_

 _ **Toma mi mano, regresemos a la tierra. Hay que marcharnos solo por un día.**_

ᴥ

 **Lukas**

Durante siglos, criaturas como yo se han mantenido ocultas, para estar a salvo del ojo humano. Nosotros los Asradis debemos tener más cuidado que otras criaturas; en la antigüedad éramos deidades importantes en Valhala pero tenía que llegar Hela a arruinarnos lo bello y obligarnos a vivir en el Midgard, el hogar de los humanos.

Aquellos humanos tan iletrados ¿Por qué compartir la tierra con ellos? Lo primero que piensan al vernos es: 'Oh miren una sirena, ¡nos va a hundir el barco!' o peor aún '¡Una sirena! ¡Vengan todos que va a empezar a cantar!'

En verdad ¿Qué demonios les pasa por la cabeza? Está bien que nos llamen sirenas, es un término más fácil y algo acertado, pero no somos tan malditas como las sirenas griegas, pero a eso que nos digan que hundiremos barco o que nos pondremos a cantar.

¿Acaso los humanos les hacen más caso a los cuentos que a la historia? Y aparte de eso, nosotros no podemos acercarnos… a menos que seamos suicidas y por mi parte no es el caso, a menos no hoy. Igual soy muy joven como para convertirme en agua por culpa de algún mortal que se atreva a mirarme.

Como pueden darse cuenta, si, los humanos no son de mi agrado. Antiguamente los Asradis les teníamos miedo pero ahora, luego de un par de siglos compartiendo el mismo mundo sólo les he desarrollado por ellos una clase de desagrado.

Y bueno, luego de todo este aquelarre que he armado para explicar lo que vivo es tiempo de presentarme. Soy Lukas, y sí, soy un Asradis hombre, de los pocos que hay hoy en día.

¿Qué más puedo decirles? Bueno, para salvar mi joven existencia me vi forzado a mudarme de los amplios mares del norte a un rio conectado con el mar, escondido en lo profundo de un bosque. Bueno, podría estar mejor; este lugar tiene sus ventajas, tiene una bella cascada y principalmente porque está lejos del alcance de los humanos.

¡Ja! Sólo a un idiota se le ocurría venir a esta parte del bosque.

ᴥ

 **Mathias**

" **Eres un idiota"** y ahí estaba de nuevo, mi regaño diario propiciado por Berwald.

" **¿Ahora que hice?"**

" **Más bien se refiere a lo que no hiciste"** ahora hablaba Tino, interponiéndose entre Berwald y yo **"Mathias ¿Sabes qué fecha se acerca?"**

" **Ehh… no"**

" **Idiota"** recalcó el sueco.

" **¿No te acuerdas de tu propio cumpleaños?"**

Ah, era eso. Necesito un calendario **"Cierto ¿Y que hay con eso? ¿Tendré una fiesta?"**

Tino ya no parecía tan suave, su rostro tomo una expresión seria **"Tu cumpleaños número veinte, el tiempo límite que te dieron tus padres"**

Oh, ya recordé. Me forcé a olvidar aquella condición del testamento. Quisiera que el tiempo no hubiera pasado igualmente, todo era más fácil cuando era un adolescente y me escapaba del castillo solamente para divertirme con la gente del pueblo, pero ahora que era mayor debía tomar esas responsabilidades y la más importante al momento era a la que Tino se refería: tengo que casarme.

" **Comprendo ¿Qué quieren que haga?"** pregunté.

" **Dudo que puedas hacer algo a estas alturas"** Berwald comenzó a revisar varios documentos **"Además de que ningún hombre o mujer podría soportarte por más de diez minutos"**

" **El solo está bromeando"** Tino siempre excusando los malos tratos que me daba Berwald, los conozco bien a ambos, por algo son mis únicos amigos… eso sonó patético. **"Lo que quería decir es que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por conseguir a alguien, nosotros lo hicimos por ti"**

" **Vaya, gracias"** dije no muy convencido. Ellos seguramente dudaban de mi atractivo, eso dolía. **"¿Y cuándo conoceré a la afortunada?"**

" **Afortunado"** corrigió el finlandés para luego mirar su reloj de bolsillo **"Y lo conocerás es menos de cinco minutos"**

" **¡¿EH?!"** ¿Qué no saben que muchas emociones para un solo día son malas para el corazón?

" **Te está esperando en el salón del té"** aclaró Berwald, mas sumergido en sus asuntos.

Tino comenzó a empujarme fuera de aquella sala **"Anda, no olvides causarle una buena impresión y llévalo de paseo a conocer el reino… no lo arruines"**

Cerró la puerta en mi cara. Deje salir un suspiro, resignado a mi suerte y dirigiéndome hasta el dichoso salón. En cierto modo puede que Tino y Berwald, hayan hecho lo correcto, total yo nunca mostré interés en nadie, por lo menos no de modo amoroso, ya que nunca supe como expresarme de modo romántico y nadie llamaba mi atención lo suficiente.

No es que yo fuera exigente es sólo que siempre me ha gustado lo extraño y autentico, algo que no finja o sea falso, que se muestre como en verdad es… y una persona así, sí que es difícil de encontrar.

Me encontraba ya frente a la puerta del salón, respire profundo y entre para encontrarme con mi prospecto ¡Por todos los dioses! Miradas como la suya pueden matar. Era guapo, no lo podía negar, su cabello peinado hacia arriba me gustaba, al igual que sus ojos verdes pero en cierto modo era intimidante tan solo estar cerca de él, tenía una cicatriz en la frente que me daba curiosidad pero por obvias razones decidí no mencionarlo.

Al verme dejó su taza de té en la mesa de centro y se levantó a recibirme, haciendo una pequeña reverencia **"Su majestad"**

" **Sólo dime Mathias"** me apresure a decir **"Disculpa ¿Podría saber su nombre?"**

" **Govert Zondervan"** respondió casi automático ¿Mencione ya que tenía una expresión demasiado seria?

" **Es un placer conocerte, gracias por aceptar la invitación"** y ahora me quede sin cosas que decir ¿Qué más había dicho Tino que hiciera? ¡Ah claro! Ya recordé **"¿Quisiera acompañarme a un paseo por el reino?"**

Doy pena, Odín, doy pena.

" **Sería un honor, acompañarlo"** ya no doy tanta pena, por lo menos aceptó.

Cuando salimos, ya había un par de caballos esperándonos afuera del establo. Tino tenía todo planeado al parecer. Cabalgamos por los alrededores. Le mostraba a Govert mis partes favoritas del reino, aunque no parecía mostrar emoción por lo menos no estaba aburrido o harto de mi compañía, eso es un avance.

En mi mente repetía una y otra vez: ¡No lo arruines, no lo arruines!

…

¿Adivinen qué? ¡Lo arruine!

¡¿Qué clase de príncipe en su sano juicio se pierde en su propio reino?! Ah claro ¡Yo!

En alguna parte del paseo me seguí de largo y cuando lo note, Govert ya no estaba y yo estaba a la mitad del bosque. Así de patético soy.

Esta parte del bosque nunca la había explorado, casi no tocaba luz alguna y parecía no haber animales para cazar, era un lugar muy tranquilo.

No tenía conciencia de la hora pero en lo poco que se veía del cielo deduje que la noche se acercaba.

Seguí caminando, esa era la única opción que tenía al momento, había una ligera posibilidad de que encontrara una salida.

Y… nada. Ni señal de alguna salida, sólo escuchaba el sonido de una cascada

Una figura delgada estaba recostada sobre las rocas, su piel brillaba al igual que su cabello platinado. Era simplemente hermoso. Me quede embelesado observándole ¿Qué era aquella criatura tan hermosa?

Di un pequeño paso, accidentalmente pisando una rama y llamando su atención de repente.

Él lucia asustado, me acerque lentamente hacia donde estaba.

"N-no te asustes, no te haré daño" dije levantando un poco mis manos, tratando de calmarlo. Era como una sirena, un Asradi más bien, tal y como los cuentos lo retrataban, una hermosa y brillante piel blanca, cabello platinado y esos ojos de un color azul profundo. Era difícil apartar la mirada de él.

Y la verdad fue un alivio que no se fundiera en agua ante mis ojos.

ᴥ

 **Lukas**

¡Maldita sea! ¡La mitología me mintió!

¡¿No me hice agua?! ¿Qué tan viejo debo ser para poder convertirme en agua?

Aquel humano subnormal se acercaba peligrosamente. Tome lo primero que estaba a mi alcance.

Una piedra, perfecto. La lance directo a su cabeza… ¿Cómo es que el desgraciado la esquivó tan fácil?"

" **Wow tranquilo, vengo en son de paz"**

¿Este me cree estúpido? Se acercaba demasiado, no bajé la guardia. Los humanos no eran de fiar.

Se sentó en la orilla del rio, cerca de donde yo estaba y me sonrió. ¿Era posible tener una sonrisa tan grande?

" **Me llamo Mathias"** ¿Y a mí me importa por…? **"¿Eres real?"**

El malnacido se atrevió a tocarme, que insolencia. Aparté su mano de un manotazo y le lancé una mala mirada.

" **Lo siento… ¿No puedes hablar?"** parecía niño pequeño haciendo tantas preguntas.

Negué con la cabeza.

" **¿No hablas mi idioma?"**

Y ahí se fue mi paciencia **"¡No quiero hablar contigo, soquete!"** y también se fue mi dignidad.

El tarado, bueno Mathias, se comenzó a reír… demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

Limpió una lágrima que le había salido por la risa **"Perdona, pero sí que eres algo muy inusual por aquí. Eres un Asradi ¿verdad? Bueno, sirena… con el término que te acomodes"**

" **Asradi, si no es problema"** genial, ahora le hago platica. ¿Dónde están los dioses para convertirme cenizas en este momento?

" **Entonces dime Asradi ¿Tienes nombre?"**

En verdad me impresiona su capacidad para mantener conversaciones.

" **Lukas"** respondí en un tono apenas audible.

" **Lindo nombre"** se acercó más y por inercia yo me aleje.

" **No deberías estar en esta parte del bosque"** dije, abrazando mi aleta **"Es peligroso para un simple mortal como tú"**

Arqueó una ceja **"Si es peligroso para mi entonces lo es para ti… y estas vivo así que no ha de serlo tanto"** vaya lógica que ocupa.

" **No debería estar hablando contigo"** me metí al agua.

" **Vamos, no te hará daño algo de compañía, se nota que estas muy solo en este rio"**

En parte tenía razón, no había hablado con nadie desde que mi pequeño hermano Emil se marchó. Lo último que supe de él es que estaba por el oriente y había dejado su forma de Asradi, que traidor.

" **Has lo que quieras"** terminé por ceder.

Mathias me observó nadar por un buen rato. La luz del alba comenzaba a salir, aquella era mi señal para regresar al interior de la cascada.

" **¿Adónde vas?"** se me hacía raro que se mantuviera callado tanto tiempo.

Señale el cielo, capto el mensaje rápido **"La luz del sol puede matarte"**

Asentí, entrando poco a poco a la cascada. Mathias se reincorporo arreglándose la ropa. **"Volvere mañana y todos los días, tenlo por hecho"** dicho eso salió corriendo de regreso al bosque.

Muy bien, este tarado ya se piensa que va a pasar algo como con 'La Sirenita' de Hans Christian Andersen.

ᴥ

 **Mathias**

Cuando regrese al castillo lo que me esperaba era una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Tino y un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Berwald. Luego de que hablaran conmigo en privado y pidieran explicaciones me dejaron ir a descansar, no sin antes pedirme que me disculpara con Govert.

El holandés estaba en la biblioteca, sumido entre libros de economía y leyes. En verdad que no sabía que esperar de ese chico.

" **Ejem"** me hice notar entrando en la biblioteca **"¿Te importa si te interrumpo un rato?"**

" **No hay problema"** cerró el libro que hace un momento tenía toda su atención y se concentró en mi **"¿Y bien?"**

Me senté en el sillón frente a él y entrelace mis dedos bastante nervioso **"Sobre lo de hoy… lamento haberte dejado por estar distraído"**

" **No te preocupes por eso"** no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo **"No estoy molesto, sólo sorprendido de que un príncipe conozca tan poco su reino como para perderse tan fácil"**

Okay… eso le dio justo a mi dignidad.

No charle mucho con él después de disculparme. Govert era alguien de pocas palabras, no era grosero ni nada solo algo ¿seco?

Me fui a dormir, teniendo una cosa en mente: Lukas, aquel joven Asradi. No podía esperar para verlo mañana por la noche.

ᴥ

 **Lukas**

Y tal y como lo había dicho, Mathias regresó cada día, por dos semanas enteras ¿Qué puedo decir? En cierto modo me fui acostumbrado a su compañía.

Aquella noche no había luna, por lo que podía salir a tierra sin problema, mis aletas se convertían en piernas al salir del agua. Le había pedido que me trajera un poco de ropa, obviamente no iba a dejar que me viera desnudo.

Me vestí como pude, apenas y podía mover las piernas. Él me ayudaba un poco al caminar, yacían años que no hacía algo como eso.

" **Pie izquierdo, pie derecho ¿lo ves? Es sencillo"**

" **Es porque tú ya estás acostumbrado"** bufé. Estaba aferrado a su brazo para no caerme.

Siendo sincero, nunca creí hacerme tan apegado a un humano como lo era con Mathias. Si bien era molesto a veces y no se callaba, ya había desarrollado cierto cariño por él.

" **Bien dejare que esta vez lo hagas por tu cuenta. Te voy a soltar en 3, 2… 1"**

Se apartó unos metros de mí. Mantuve el equilibrio mientras estaba quieto, comencé a adelantando el pie derecho y luego el izquierdo tal y como lo había indicado Mathias.

Me sentía complacido con lo que logre hacer. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar donde Mathias estaba parado mi pie se dobló y termine derribando al danés. **"Lo siento"**

" **No te preocupes por ello"** sonrió, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

No supe ni como o cuando ya me encontraba debajo de él. Había un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes, era aterrador. **"Mathias…"**

Fui silenciado, tenía a Mathias encima de mí poseyendo mis labios de modo salvaje, podía sentir su lengua moviéndose en mi boca ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban beso?

Separó nuestros labios por la necesidad de respirar. Seguía inmóvil, retenido de ambas manos por una de Mathias, con su mano libre fue desabrochando los botones de mi ropa, dejando mi piel expuesta, acariciándola y ahora besándola en ciertas partes.

" **Ahh… no ¡Detente!"** me quejaba, trataba de librarme de su agarre pero Mathias era más fuerte que yo.

Era todo tan raro… el modo en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba era desagradable. Estaba temblando. Él dejo ir mis manos para tocar más partes de mí.

No me gustaba lo que él me hacía pero no entendía porque lo disfrutaba tanto. Esto iba en contra de todo lo que pensaba. Yo era una criatura atesorada por los dioses, nací en el Valhala…siempre he odiado a los humanos, me repugnan y Mathias no es la excepción.

" **¡Aléjate de mí!"** lo aparté de un puñetazo **"¡Me das asco!"**

Se tomó la mejilla, tenía marcado el golpe **"Lukas, perdona no quería incomodarte de ese modo"** se trató de acercar, rápidamente me alejé.

" **¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Los humanos, todos ellos me repugnan!"**

La mirada de Mathias cambió radicalmente, no dijo nada más. Solo se marchó.

Y cuando estuvo muy lejos volví al agua, desprendiéndome de aquellas ropas humanas. Pequeñas gotas saladas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Estaba llorando y era su culpa.

" **Maldito idiota…"**

ᴥ

 _ **Sin tan sólo pudieras salvarme, pues estoy ahogándome en las aguas de mi alma.**_

ᴥ

 **Mathias**

Estaba pensativo, mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea. No podía dejar de recordar lo ocurrido con Lukas. El me odió desde el principio, fui demasiado tonto como para no notarlo. Lo que hice no tenía perdón, solo arruine más las cosas.

" **Luces afligido"** Govert perturbo mi soledad y me acompañó.

" **Gracias por notarlo"** respondí con desgano.

Me sirvió un vaso de vodka y bebió conmigo en silencio por un rato.

" **Reconozco esa mirada, es la expresión de alguien enamorado y con el corazón roto"** me sorprendí demasiado al escucharlo decir algo como eso, el parecía aun calmado pero quizá me estaba acercando a un tema delicado, no pude evitar preguntar.

" **¿Has estado enamorado?"**

El asintió **"Solamente una vez, del sujeto que me causo la cicatriz en la frente"** le dio un largo trago a su bebida **"Un error mío"**

" **¿Qué pasó con él?"**

" **Esta encaprichado con un mocoso quejoso y llorón… no fue gran perdida"** volteó a verme **"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es tu persona especial?"**

Solté una leve risa, 'persona' claro **"Solamente puedo decirte que es todo lo que me gusta, es extraño, hermoso y… por desgracia inalcanzable para un mortal como yo"**

Tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, si su mirada fueran cuchillos ya estaría muerto. Dejó su bebida a un lado **"Mathias, me agradas así que seré honesto contigo. La única razón por la que acepte este compromiso fue por la riqueza, el mundo hoy en día se rige por el dinero y mi gente lo necesita"**

" **Es tu deber, respeto eso e igual seré sincero contigo, aun cuando debo no quiero casarme con alguien que no me ame pero no puedo negarme"**

Ambos seguimos bebiendo, lamentando en silencio nuestra situación. Agradecía que Govert me mostrara otra faceta de sí mismo que no fuera la del tipo recto y que aparenta no tener emociones.

El holandés estaba pensativo, luego de un par de minutos pensando dijo **"Puede que haya una solución para ambos; tengo una propuesta para ti"**

…

Más tarde esa noche regrese al rio de Lukas, él estaba de espaldas, bañándose con la luz de la luna que hacía que su cabello se volviera más plateado y su piel más brillante.

" **¿Qué haces aquí?"** soltó molesto cuando se percató de mi presencia. Me acerqué, sin importarme que él se alejara cada vez más hasta entrar de nuevo en el agua.

Tenía que decírselo, aunque probablemente le importaría poco.

" **Lukas, me voy a casar"**

ᴥ

 **Lukas**

¿Qué había dicho? Me quede perplejo tan sólo mirándole ¿Había escuchado bien? Mathias… él iba a ¿casarse?

" **¿Cómo?"** gran ingenio Lukas, imbécil.

" **No es porque yo quiera, mas bien. Ehm… no sabría explicarlo correctamente"**

" **¡Sólo habla tarado!"**

" **Necesito casarme para tener el trono de mi familia, como nunca nadie me interesó tuvieron que buscarme a un candidato adecuado. Su nombre es Govert, parece agradable y bastante correcto, también es atractivo y…"**

" **¡¿Lo amas?!"** me apresuré a preguntar, alzando demasiado la voz.

El soltó una risa, al igual que noté varias lagrimas se escapabas de sus ojos **"No creo más en el amor y si lo hiciera… me queda claro solamente sirve para lastimar a otros"**

Se quedó mirándome por varios minutos, pero no era su mirar usual, esta vez era más frio igual receloso.

" **Govert es una persona maravillosa ¿sabes que es lo mejor de él? Que no miente"** sus palabras parecían atravesarme como flechas.

Me sentía extraño, un dolor desconocido crecía en mi pecho al igual que mis ojos se humedecían. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, no comprendía porque Mathias ahora actuaba de ese modo. "¿Algo más que quieras decirme?"

" **Adiós"**

Mathias se dio la vuelta, regresando por donde llegó. Parecía no querer mirar atrás.

Cada vez se alejaba más… ¿Por qué?... Mathias, no puedes dejarme así, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Ignore por completo todo lo que mi mente decía, todo lo que pensaba que era correcto, mis prejuicios e inseguridades. Salí del agua, y cuando lo hice mi parte baja se transformó por completo en unas piernas humanas.

¿Cómo diablos se usan esas cosas? Como pude fui hacia él, deteniendo su avance lanzándome sobre él y derribándolo. **"¡No puedes irte sólo así!"**

" **Te doy asco ¿no es cierto?"** pronunció aun con veneno en su voz; el no pasó resistencia ni trato de levantarse, lo tenía debajo mío y lo veía directo a la cara.

" **Eres un imbécil ¿lo sabes? Como te atreves a venir a molestarme todas las noches, profanar mi soledad con tu molesta risa y tu radiante sonrisa"** lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa; la sangre me hervía y mis ojos se humedecieron **"Mis años de tranquila soledad se acabaron por tu culpa y ahora solamente vienes a decirme 'adiós' sin mayor motivo que tu estúpida boda"**

Mis lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro 'no llores, maldita sea no llores' **"Siempre supe que los humanos eran una molestia pero tú, Mathias, eres la peor molestia de todas"**

Ya no pude más, me derrumbe frente a él. Que humillante para un Asradi mostrarse débil frente a un humano.

Sentí sus manos rosar mis mejillas **"No llores, Lukas"** limpió mis lágrimas, acercando más su rostro al mío **"Lamento haberte hecho sentir así… pero creo que de ese modo puedes entender como yo me siento con tu rechazo"**

" **¡Por Dios! ¡Mathias, tu eres hermoso ¿Por qué estas encaprichado con este tonto neurótico?!"** exclamé, señalándome por completo.

De un momento a otro Mathias me había jalado bruscamente, quedando demasiado cerca de su rostro **"Porque de algún modo me has maldecido, esto que siento por ti debe ser algún acto de magia tuya… Lukas, yo te amo"**

Sin dejarme oportunidad de responder, me besó. No como la última vez, ahora se sentía mejor, más lento, yo cedía también ante aquella caricia sin queja alguna.

Espero que no haya sido mi imaginación haber escuchado esas palabras.

ᴥ

 **Mathias**

Lo que Govert me había propuesto, por más maquiavélico que se escuchara era algo tentador, a lo que no me reusé.

'Podríamos usar lo del matrimonio como una cortina, yo poder conseguir el dinero que necesito y tú no tendrás que preocuparte por perder tu trono' esas habían sido sus palabras exactas 'Durante la noche ambos seremos libres de cualquier compromiso… así que si en verdad quieres a esa persona no la dejes ir'

Estoy seguro de que Lukas querrá matarme luego de que le explique todo pero antes de que eso pase lo mantendré junto a mí, protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa.

ᴥ

 _ **Has amado, no estás solo. Tú has desafiado el tiempo.**_

 _ **Cuando la tempestad te desbastó profundamente, siempre hubo un abrigo.**_

ᴥ

 **Lukas**

Por más que quise nada cambiaría, estaba en mi naturaleza. Odiaba a los humanos, y sobretodo odiaba a Mathias Kohler por hacer que no pudiera estar lejos de él. Detesto el tener que compartirlo, lo único que me consuela es que al final del día, cuando la noche cae, solamente yo puedo poseerlo.

Siempre que la luna está en su punto más alto, Mathias regresa a mí. Yo salgo del agua para reunirme con él, juntando mi frio cuerpo con el suyo. Disfrutando de cómo sus labios se apoderan de los míos por un largo rato. Mis susurros se los lleva el viento siendo el único testigo de nuestra unión y mis palabras:

 _ **Mi amigo secreto, te llevare al rio para que nademos por siempre.**_

 _ **Toma mi mano, regresemos a la tierra donde todos es nuestro por unas cuantas horas.**_


End file.
